Poppy's Free Time
by Nephila
Summary: What exactly do people in Hogwarts do with their free time? We're about to find out...


A while ago a plot bunny of the none jackalope variety wiggled its way into my head, ate some candy corn that I had lost in there and started a hyper bouncing spree through my brain. The bunny quickly became a nuisance, so I finally sat down and listened to his story. I happened to like it so much that I typed it up and made it my own. Well he wasn't happy about me stealing his thunder, so after kicking and bruising the left side of my brain (I don't care, I wasn't using it.) he ran off to go bother someone else.

One last thing. I know most people will argue that muggle devices wouldn't work in Hogwarts, but I really don't care. In my story they do. –big smile- No flames. Remember it's not my idea…

Okay I lied. THIS is the last thing. Thanks to the completely awesome and incredibly talented FawkesFyre for her most appreciated help on this fic. –hands her a best beta ever pin- =) Couldn't do it (and probably wouldn't have posted it) without you darlin! Any mistakes left are all on me.

* * *

><p>"Poppy! Come quick!"<p>

Madame Pomfrey ran distractedly out of her office to see Minerva McGonagall standing sternly by a newly occupied bed nearby. Poppy sighed and shifted through potions in her cabinet, looking for one that would help.

"Here you go dear. Drink these down and you'll be as right as rain." She smiled at the child. He just looked at her like she was crazy. No one in the magical world ever understood muggle phrases… The student drank the potions and his inexplicable bunny ears and whiskers vanished.

"Now, how did this happen?" The elder witch asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Well, er, I accidentally transfigured my plate into a mirror instead of a rabbit, and I figured I could just change it into a rabbit from there, but when I recited the spell it just… Madam Pomfrey? Are you listening?"

The woman jumped and focused back on the child. "Well then dear, that's okay. Just don't go doing it again. Head on back to class now," She smiled and hastily led him and his house professor out of the room.

Making sure that they weren't about to come back, she rushed back into her office.

"Bugger, I missed part of it!" Snatching the remote from the countertop, she pressed the rewind button and started it again at the beginning of the part she'd missed. She sighed contentedly. This was the life; being alone in her office, watching Grey's Anatomy. It was one of the few shows she watched religiously, beginning when Harry Potter had spent three weeks in one of her hospital beds. He was already a follower and that boy watched it continuously. She had soon been sucked in.

"Poppy?" She sighed again. Why her?

This time she paused the show before she left the room. Walking out of her office she saw, rather than a professor guiding an injured child, none other than Harry Potter. Meetings like these had become something of a tradition with them. Harry's free periods were now an opportunity for him to come watch the television with her. She would, of course, refrain from watching the shows they both liked so they could watch them together.

"Good evening, Harry." Poppy said, relieved that Harry wasn't another sick student that needed tending.

"Hey, Poppy. Been busy?"

"Always, my dear boy. Now get in there so I can finish watching my show!"

Harry chuckled as he followed her directions. "So I've been wondering. What did you do in your free time before Grey's, Poppy?"

"Well, I might not be a professor who has to write lesson plans and whatever else, but I _do_ have quite a few things that need to be done daily… especially since you started coming to Hogwarts."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like restocking my potions cabinet. Making up beds that have been slept on. You get the idea." Harry pulled a face.

"I'm not that bad Poppy! I haven't been in here in at least a week!" He pouted as the two of them sat on a few folding chairs in front of the TV with an easy familiarity.

She smiled at the young boy and shook her head.

"Charmed."

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.

"I watched Charmed before you introduced me to Grey's." She said with a little more conviction.

Harry's lips twitched. "Really. Doesn't that seem a little…"

"Ironic? I'm aware."

"I was going to say cliché," said the boy trying not to laugh.

"I like how the muggles portray us in it. For once in all muggle history we weren't green faced and covered in warts." She cringed.

Harry laughed again and summoned a house elf, as per the usual routine for these weekly visits.

"Pumpkin juice, please," He said to the house elf who popped into existence before him. The elf nodded and looked to the elder witch.

"Three." She stated. The elf nodded again and popped away. A few seconds later it was back with three large glasses of juice, which it placed on the counter silently, and was gone again. Harry took his and offered one to Poppy.

"Enough chit-chat. Lets get this started." Harry whole-heartedly agreed and sank back comfortably into his chair to watch the show. Poppy rewound it once more, this time to the beginning of the episode, and pressed play.

* * *

><p>Snape was not having a good day. One of his "students" had blown up yet another cauldron; their incompetence would never cease to astound him. He sighed as he cleaned up the globs of sticky, half completed potion from the floor and tables in his classroom after class had been dismissed. All Snape wanted was a simple, relaxing sit-down without the interruption of his students. He hadn't been able to do that for a while, and he really did miss it. With the last bits of spilled potion cleaned, Snape took one last look around his classroom and locked up for the night. A comfy chair a tall, refreshing glass of pumpkin juice and his favorite –<p>

He saw a group first years standing between himself and his destination, chattering incessantly. He sent an evil smirk in their direction, one that bespoke unfairness and detentions. They squeaked and ran away.

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>The doors to the infirmary slammed open to reveal Snape's sour face. He looked around and saw no one; how odd. His footsteps echoed in the infirmary as he walked over and pulled Madame Pomfrey's office door open. Peeking his head in, he saw her sitting amiably with none other than Harry Potter watching some show on that good for nothing muggle box. Some people had way too much time on their hands, he thought.<p>

He put on his best sneer and strode into the room. He loomed over the two of them condescendingly for a moment before Harry reached forward without taking his eyes off the TV and lifted the last glass of pumpkin juice to him.

Snape eyed it dubiously for a second before accepting it and sitting down in the last open chair. He sighed in relief; this was his favorite chair, broken in to fit him exactly from its continued use. He took a long drink of his juice and finally looked to the TV.

"I thought we were going to watch Charmed?"

End


End file.
